They'll NEVER Believe THAT!
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: So how did the ending of Season 2 REALLY come about? All is revealed here where the REAL final chapter of TK's novel is discovered! YOAI and YURI abound so rated R for safety!


They'll NEVER believe THAT!  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me, not even remotely! I've borrowed from a lot of things to make it funnier, such as Malcolm in the Middle (an hysterical sitcom), Harry Potter, Doctor Who and others that I can't remember but that are probably quite obviously stolen. This entire thing is meant in fun and isn't supposed to be taken remotely seriously. All insulting terms such as homo and queer are meant in an amusing fashion and not to be taken in the wrong way. No insults are intended to any person, living, dead or unreal that is mentioned in this story and I hope that no one gets all pissy about it!  
  
I don't know why I'm writing the reasoning behind the madness of Episode 50, especially as I have not yet SEEN episode 50! However, I think it's so it's waiting for me when I DO see it and also as a public service to all those who have suffered the indignity of watching it!  
  
I can't remember exactly what the Digidestined REALLY do in ep 50 for jobs and how many children they actually have so I've kept it as faithful to what was shown as possible. I hope it's okay, if not, it's all my fault.  
  
This works by my own happy time-line which I think is a mixture of Japanese and American; in Season two, Joe was seventeen, Tai, Matt and Sora were sixteen, Izzy and Mimi were fifteen, Ken and Yolei were thirteen, Davis, TK and Kari were twelve and Iori was ten. This story is set 25 years on from that, making Joe 42 (wow!), Tai, Matt and Sora 41 (???), Izzy and Mimi 40, Ken and Yolei 38, Davis, TK and Kari 37 and Iori 35. Right? And if ONE person says that Yolei is older than Ken, I shall get annoyed. Ken is the same age as Yolei. He is DEFINITELY a year older than Davis. Okay, sorry about that, calm now.  
  
YAOI and YURI! Takshiro, Taimatsuken *grin*, Somi, Miyakari and Jyori.  
  
  
"TK," Izzy said "We need to talk."  
TK blinked. He'd come back from shopping, expecting to have a peaceful evening with Izzy on the sofa, to find all the Digidestined gathered in his sitting room and Izzy saying "We need to talk." In TK's experience in life, this was always a bad thing and he quickly began running through anything he might have done wrong recently as he put the shopping bags down. He couldn't think of anything.  
"What's wrong?" he asked eventually.  
"Nothing," Izzy said, sounding falsely bright "It's...about your novel."  
TK slowly sat down beside Matt, who gave him a smile that seemed as nervous as Izzy was.  
"What's wrong with it?" TK asked.  
"Nothing," Matt said quickly "It's great. Every thing is just how it happened..."  
His voice trailed off and Kari quickly spoke up.  
"TK," she said gently "Don't you think it's a little too true to life?"  
TK blinked, utterly bewildered. When he'd first had the idea of writing up their adventures in the Digital World, he got permission from all the others so that he could keep it utterly true to what had really happened. He'd gathered the other's stories, and tried to keep his own views out as much as possible. The others had been reading it as it developed and had never shown any signs of having any problems about anything. His first book - about the original trip to the Digiworld - was already a massive best-seller, better than Harry Potter! TK had then begun the second book - about the new Digidestined and their own adventures. Once again, the others had all given their permission (although Davis had proved particularly difficult, moaning about TK making him out to look stupid, and of course he'd never said anything that daft - okay, maybe he had but even so, did TK HAVE to emphasise it so much?!)  
However, despise Davis's moans, this book was now completed too - TK had written the last chapter that morning - and now they suddenly had a problem?  
"No," he said "I told you from the start that I wanted everything true to what happened! 'All the sordid details!' as Matt put it. You lot agreed!"  
"We know," Kari said hastily "And no one minds about any of that! It's just...well, how are you going to end it?"  
TK's confusion was peaking now. He had no idea what Kari was talking about or why the others were fidgeting so much.  
"Well, with an epilogue," he said "Saying what we're doing now, you know. How we passed/failed our exams, got our jobs and relationships..."  
He saw winces on several faces.  
"What?" he demanded crossly.  
"TK," Tai said "Go and get this epilogue and read it to us."  
TK obeyed, deciding that he would read it to them, and then shove it up into certain body openings if they didn't all shut up and leave him to it. He was a writer, he needed to be able to write without people niggling over his true details!  
When he got back with the sheets of paper, he noticed the expressions of nervous anticipation and wondered what on earth was really wrong. Clearing his throat, he began to read.  
  
* * * *  
TK's final chapter - what REALLY happened. (from TK's POV)  
  
So our adventures in the Digital World were over and we'd managed to succeed in our task. That didn't mean our lives were over though - by no means! We still had some trials to go before we settled into the well-adjusted people that we are now.  
  
The first thing that happened was that Joe suddenly had what was later described as 'an attack of random insanity'. He dropped out of med school at nineteen and joined some religious cult (the unfortunately named Smiles Have An Awesome Greatness) that was passing through Odaiba. He vanished from our lives for seven years, to reappear with a son, degrees in twentieth century telegraph poles and woodwork (making him qualified to carve models of telegraph poles!) and a rather unfortunate new wardrobe that generally consisted of bright greens and florescent oranges. Naturally, it was our duty to rid him of this wardrobe at once by burning it all on Tai's balcony. Matt tried to peddle off the son to a band of wandering salesmen, but with no success and the unfortunately but aptly named Shinraisei Kido is now a happy, well adjusted nineteen year old, looking very much like his father at that age, only unfortunately inheriting flared nostrils from his mother.  
  
While Joe was missing, our lives continued to move onwards. Tai and Sora aced their results but Matt's results proved somewhat disastrous. To his horror, he'd passed everything with flying colours and everyone knows what a debilitation good exam marks are in the music business. Never the less, Matt refused to give up his dream and stuck with his band, all of which had qualifications more suited to the musicians status. As they were no longer teenagers, they renamed the band DADV - although Matt wouldn't tell me why this name was chosen, I have been led to believe that it was the best name they could think of that suited all of the members to a T. DADV became quite successful in Japan, earning the members quite a bit of money but Matt's qualifications were definitely holding him back in the field.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Sora were also having their own problems. Sora was working in her mother's flower shop but after an unfortunate incident with a pot of petunias and some lily plants, her mother sacked her. Disgraced, Sora desperately tried to find work that DIDN'T involve standing on street corners with a sign, and eventually settled for a secretarial job. She knew there could be more to her life than that but she liked to eat and therefore needed the money. Tai was also in a mediocre job, translating the Japanese instructions on washing machines into English. This is a job that requires no talent except a vague notion of a couple of English words - which Tai didn't have but fortunately, he had a translation programme on his computer to do it for him. His pay was reasonable but he also, sensed that life had to hold more for him than typing.  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Mimi had both completed their own exams. Izzy naturally did outrageously well and was praised for his incredible marks. Izzy was so pleased that he went out to celebrate his new-found results. When he woke up the next morning, he was enrolled in Military School. He was to remain here for two years until the resulting chaos was cleared up and he was allowed home. While in his academy, he met a friendly American cadet named Francis, who managed to stop him being slaughtered in the first week and helped Izzy deal with his struggle with his sexuality. Military School helped Izzy out of the closet - in fact, it booted him out of the closet with violent force!  
  
Mimi's results in America were immaterial; she was already following a successful career in modelling. However, she was hampered when Michael inconsiderately got her pregnant at eighteen, then accidentally fell under a bus, thus leaving Mimi a young single mother. Naturally, she lost some of her figure when she had a baby girl whom she named Kauryo. To keep them going while she got her figure back, Mimi became a live model and American students drew her naked body. They were somewhat hampered by the way Mimi kept shouting at them for doing it wrong and drawing her less pretty than she really is. By the time her figure was as slim as it could be, Mimi was fond of live modelling and made it her career, learning the tricks of the trade and becoming the most sort after model in America, summoned for jobs from state to state and being paid stupid amounts of money for stripping off and sitting on a chair.  
  
By this time, all of us but Iori had taken our exams and were seeking careers and relationships in the big wide world. Davis naturally failed everything he took and was thus completely unable to go to any sort of college. He got himself a job in McDonalds, in which he lasted approximately twenty minutes before he got sacked for squirting a bottle of ketchup in someone's face. After that, he got himself a job at Burger King which lasted much longer, mainly because Davis was screwing the manager and therefore could get away with a lot more.  
  
Naturally enough, Yolei, Ken, Kari and I all went to university and began our own work. Yolei was juggling work with chasing Ken. He didn't notice her, mainly because he, like Izzy was beginning to realise that this sexual orientation was not towards the female sex. This was no surprise to any one except him, even Yolei had admitted that Ken was "the gayest gay boy that ever nanced down from gayonia." This did not stop her chasing him but in her youth, Yolei was a big ho anyway, as these pages have already shown. Her attempts to corrupt Ken were pointless. Davis got sick of his manager and went off for pastures new. However, he was unable to find another job and turned to a life of petty crime, stealing from those around him. His greatest achievement was stealing a flat, he simply stole their keys, walked in and took it over. When the residents arrived home, Davis said that they had the wrong apartment. It worked, which proves that there is not only a God, but that he is completely barking mad too.  
  
Luckily for Davis, Ken discovered what was happening and stopped sliding any further down that slippery slope, making him get a proper job. In the course of things, Davis realised that he was passionately in love with Ken and seduced him, using the unsubtle method of snogging Ken's face off. It worked and they moved in together (still in the stolen flat - the rent was very cheap and anyway, it had a wide-screen TV!) Davis earned the money with whatever job he could do, and Ken carried on at university, unencumbered by fangirls who had mostly leaped off buildings when they'd discovered his true orientation. Really, it's their own fault, they really should have guessed something of the kind as Ken never had a girlfriend.   
  
Kari and I were more regular students. Kari got involved with the good crowd, doing her assignments on time and generally being an embarrassment to me, as I joined with the bad crowd and became a rebel. Eventually, disillusioned with the system, I dropped out of university and joined a monastery, attempting to find my more spiritual side. Unfortunately, it turned out that I do not have a more spiritual side and I ended up having a minor fit of insanity and running down the monastery corridor completely naked and screaming "ELVIS PRESLEY LIVES!" On being questioned about this odd remark, I apparently explained that Elvis Presley was alive and currently sneaking into the monastery to steal our virginity - only most of the monks were already whoring themselves out so he couldn't add them to his collection. I do not remember any of this, the last thing I remember of that night was drinking most of a rather large bottle that said it was vodka on the side, but my close friend and room mate Dansho Baita swore was just slightly flavoured water. For some reason, I was thrown out of the monastery, and so was Dansho. I assume I was thrown out on medical grounds but why Dansho was thrown out, I have never known. Last thing I heard, he was beginning a very successful acting career. I wish him all the best.  
  
Anyway, after being discharged from the monastery, I returned home and searched for a job that wouldn't offend my beliefs. I ended up working in a sausage factory - which was an okay job as jobs go but I wasn't sure the money was what I really wanted to live on for the rest of my life. I was beginning to regret my choice to drop out of university.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt had finally given up his dreams of a career in music; his qualifications were just not suitable and he was merely holding the rest of his band back. He bid an emotional farewell to the rest of DADV and returned to Odaiba, moving in with Tai so that he could seek a more suitable occupation. Apparently it was supposed to be a temporary arrangement but pretty soon, Matt's name was on the door and he was in Tai's bed. This surprised everyone; no one had suspected that Tai was gay, although we'd all known Matt was a raging homo for years. In fact, we'd all thought Tai was shagging Sora. While Tai worked, Matt stayed at home and became a gentleman of leisure, living off everyone else's money. Tai didn't seem to mind and seemed to think that he and Matt were a forever deal. We all had our doubts. Not that we weren't happy for them mind you, but many of us suspected that Tai and Matt would never be truly happy together; as Matt was well known among us for being a complete and total slut and there was no way in hell that he would be able to keep a monogamous relationship going for more than three weeks.  
  
While this was happening, Ken had rediscovered his fetish for bondage suits and whips. He also dropped out of university and joined a brothel, being a dominatrix on a daily basis. Knowing that this wouldn't exactly thrill Davis, he lied and said that he was working in a girl's clothes shop. Davis believed this, proving that he is stupider than we all thought. Ken continued his job happily until one night he was surprised by the appearance of Matt, who it turned out, also enjoyed bondage suits and whips - although from a different perspective. They began a passionately physical affair that was quickly discovered by their extremely irate boyfriends, mainly because Matt kept going home with whip marks on him and Ken made the rather big mistake of called Davis "Matt." in bed. In revenge, Davis and Tai ganged up together and had sex on the slide in a school playground - which naturally got them both on the news as insane perverts. Sulking, Matt teamed up with Ken and they began their own brothel, running it together with great skill. However, both missed their less intelligent boyfriends and it was Matt who came up with the perfect solution. After a little convincing, they all moved in together as a dedicated foursome. Davis was happy to work as a prostitute in the brothel (running his own minor porn and drug dealing business on the side) but Tai had other ambitions and currently works in a chocolate factory as an inventor and taster - finally utilising his one great talent of eating to great effect. The four were finally settled.  
  
At that point, Sora's future was by no means as settled. She loathed secretary work and longed for something more exciting, something where she would be able to run free and feel the wind in her hair. She complained about this to Yolei, who came up with the ultimate suggestion. A female motor racer. Although Sora had never shown any interest in the sport before, anything was better than being a secretary and she quit her job and joined up with team. She thought that getting sponsor ship proved tricky, but Matt and Ken proved only too willing to sponsor her with their brothel as they were millionaires by now, owing to the brothel being successful, the drugs being widely bought and Davis's porn becoming internationally desired. Soon Sora was rising up the field. She is now a confident and impressive F1 Driver in the Jaguar team, replacing the British driver Eddie Irvine, who was forced to retire when his affair with Heinz-Harald Frentzen was revealed. Sora has discovered many fascinating things about the F1 drivers but I am not allowed to put them in print or I'll get sued. However, I can say that being an F1 drivers team mate means a lot more than you'd think it does! Sora however, refused to get involved in pit-lane politics and instead choose to come out of her closet big style by inviting Mimi and Kauryo to come and move into her apartment in Monoco. Mimi accepted (mainly for the money, although living and screwing with Sora was an added bonus), proving once again that the thing us Digidestined really have in common is that we're all a bunch of queers.  
  
So this left six of us settled for life. However, the rest of us were still struggling with our lives and sexuality's. By this time, nearly fifteen years had passed since our adventures had ended. Joe had returned from his wanderings, Izzy had escaped from Military School, Iori had passed his exams and Kari had completed her university course. She was currently working as a library assistant for the money, although she wasn't particularly enamoured of that job and was desperate for something greater. Her ambitions were fulfilled by Yolei who was also wasting her time in a dead end job in a pet shop. They sat together and discussed their pointless lives over coffee, then were suddenly hit by an idea for a perfect career. They cheerfully jacked in their jobs, moved in together and began breeding rats for a rat circus. The job appeared pointless and stupid but quickly 'Yagami & Inoue' became well known for producing rats of stunning intelligence and their circus act became known in Japan as the great circus act since the Psychic Circus - whatever that is. Kari and Yolei quickly branched out from rats and now also breed prairie dogs and Chihuahuas which aren't officially rodents but they certainly look like them!  
  
Meanwhile, Iori as having terrible problems. Most people continue to grow after their tenth birthday but tragically, Iori did not. He remained at his tiny stance, the same size as a ten year old. Even his hair cut was the same. This being so, he found it almost impossible to buy drinks, get into eighteen movies and be taken seriously as a man. He sank slowly into depression and for a while, we thought we might lose him to the clutches of drink and drugs - helpfully supplied by Matt and Ken who by now had discovered Davis's scheme and were utilising it to great effect. However, fortunately for Iori, this was not to be so. Iori discovered hobbits.  
  
Joe's son had recently begun reading Lord of the Rings in school and had also been to see the film. He introduced Joe to it and Joe - at that point, washing cars for a living - realised that he had a potential money spinner here. With in days, he'd borrowed money from Matt and Ken and had begun his own shop, entitled "Under the Leprechauns Shamrock." He stocked all sorts of strange things, but the strangest thing that he stocked was about two tons of Lucky Charms cereal. Basically it was a 'buy one thing, get some Lucky Charms cereal free.' Joe then went to Iori and asked him if he wanted a job.  
  
The next day, Iori knocked on a strangers door, dressed as a hobbit and brandishing a leaflet and a box of Lucky Charms. Within two days, he'd visited over a hundred people, stood outside the shop and drawn attention to it, and gratified public toilets so that everyone would know about Under the Leprechauns Shamrock - all dressed in a hobbit outfit. He had discovered his one true talent.  
  
Despite the dodgy name and even dodgier advertising techniques, the shop became an amazing success, people all around the continent coming to buy rare collectors leprechauns and even purchasing the Lucky Charms. Iori and Joe decided that as they were business partners, they might as well go the whole hog and became lovers. Their relationship has faced much stigma, with many taunts of "Pervy Hobbit fancier!" being shouted across the street. However, neither one of them is going to allow this sort of juvenility to stand in the way of their true love and are now extremely happy together. Under the Leprechauns Shamrock is now a world-wide store and there ought to be one near you - just remember, it's all down to Joe!  
  
This only left Izzy and myself still searching for that special someone - and searching for that special career that would make us happy. Izzy suddenly discovered it out of the blue. He was sitting at home, watching Jerry Springer when the doorbell rang. It was a salesman, brandishing an encyclopaedia and sales patter. Thoroughly unconvincing sales patter. As Izzy stood there, listening to the garbage coming out of the man's mouth, he wondered how people were expected to buy anything if the sales people didn't believe in what they were selling. So he invited the man in for a coffee and a chat about how to get into the business.  
  
The next day, Izzy was at peoples doors with encyclopaedias, a friendly smile and his own patter. He quickly became extremely rich. This is because of his own style. When people open the door to Izzy, he holds up the encyclopaedia and begins to recite it by heart. Closing the door in his face doesn't put him off, he merely opens the letter flap and continues his patter. He has discovered this to be a very good technique, mainly because it drives people so completely insane that they'll buy anything to make him go away.  
  
One day, Izzy knocked on the door which was opened by a familiar figure; me. Izzy took one look at me and asked me to marry him - which surprised me somewhat as I hadn't seem him for years and had no idea who he was. However, once Izzy had convinced me that he really was Koushiro Izumi and not some weird encyclopaedia selling pervert, I was far more open to the idea of moving in with him - especially when I found out about his money. It turned out that Izzy had always liked me from afar and was happy with the idea of supporting me until I found out my own true career. So we moved in together. Matt was not happy about this and stormed round to have a fight with Izzy, calling him a few rather eloquent names. Apparently, he suspected Izzy to be some encyclopaedia selling pervert, even though he was Koushiro Izumi and said I was a fool for moving so fast. When Izzy said that he was a great big slut who lived as a foursome and ran a cheap brothel, watching the people in it screw for kicks, Matt disowned both of us and stomped off for a sulk. I think it was the 'cheap' part that really offended him. It took a little convincing by Matt's life partners but eventually he agreed to give Izzy the benefit of the doubt and started talking to me again. I was quite relieved by this and even ventured to ask Matt what I ought to do as a career.  
  
"Write our life stories," he replied "It would make you as rich as me!"  
  
So that was exactly what I did. And you've just finished reading the second one.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the end, TK's voice was a whisper. He slowly put the papers down on the table and swallowed.  
"That's your problem, isn't it?" he said weakly.  
Everyone nodded patiently.  
"It doesn't work, does it?"  
Everyone shook their heads. TK sighed.  
"Maybe I should change it," he said.  
Everyone nodded again.  
"What do you think I should do?" TK asked in a small voice. Izzy put an arm round him.  
"Well, it just needs a re-write or two," Kari said comfortingly "Something that fits in with the rest of the book. Making us out to be moral good citizens. We just need different jobs and partners is all."  
"Right!" TK perked up "What do you guys want?"  
"Well, I should be a doctor," Joe said "It's an on-going theme after all."  
TK quickly wrote it down; Joe - Doctor.  
"Doesn't that make you look a bit weird?" Matt asked "You did spend all of Season 1 NOT wanting to be a doctor!"  
"Yeah well," Joe said with a shrug "Everyone will just assume that I realised it was my true vocation and stopped being such a wuss."  
"Hey, Davis could have his noodle cart!" Yolei said "Remember Davis, you once said you wanted to run a noodle cart! It would be a positive message - you know, following your dreams and all that crap."  
TK nodded and quickly wrote it down.  
"A noodle cart dream," Ken said shaking his head "That's REALLY encouraging to the young children out there!"  
"Hey, it's better than being a prostitute in my boyfriend's brothel!" Davis pointed out, giving him a nudge.  
"We might as well go for really good jobs then," TK said "Showing that we can achieve great dreams. And what about marriages and children and stuff?"  
"I've got the PERFECT one!" Tai said sounding excited "Matt could marry Sora!"  
Sora and Matt both made noises of disgust while everyone else gaped at Tai like he was crazy.  
"Why?" TK asked.  
"It makes the perfect couple!" Tai said "That way, the people who like the idea will be happy - I've seen Sora/Matt stories on the Internet and the people that don't will be able to bitch forever which always keeps the books popular! All those people who wanted to get Matt and me together will be able to bitch at Sora and all those people who wanted me and Sora to get together will be able to bitch at Matt! It's the perfect set up! No one will EVER forget your book then!"  
"Sounds pretty good to me," TK said slowly "But there's no hints at Sora and Matt through the whole two books. Won't that look a little...odd?"  
"Well it's nothing that a quick re-write of the last chapters won't cure," Izzy said cheerfully "Just nip back a few chapters - that concert where Matt saved Tai and Jun went off him because she realised he was gay. Replace Tai with Sora, add in a few more hints like excess standing together, pointed remarks, maybe some jealousy on Tai's side...voila, you have a happy Sora/Matt relationship!"  
Everyone laughed as TK wrote it down.  
"Tai and Sora would make more sense," he said.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be married," Tai said "That would just be boring."  
"You'll have to be married if you want kids," TK said "And everyone should have kids. You know sort of moving the generations along."  
"Well just don't mention everyone's marriages unless they married a Digidestined," Matt said with a shrug "That solves that problem!"  
TK nodded. "Plus it cuts down on the lies I have to tell," he said "Okay Tai - what job do you want to do and what kids do you want?"  
Soon TK's ideas were complete and everyone had chosen jobs and families. Tai was going to be an ambassador to the Digital World because "it sounds good!" The fact that Tai didn't have enough brains to be the ambassador of a egg-cup hadn't occurred to Tai and TK was sure that people would accept that Tai had grown from brains as he'd got older. He was going to have a son "because then the Tai Yagami genes will be continued as normal!"   
Matt was going to be an astronaut because it made him sound really intelligent and cool. He was of course, married to Sora and they had decided to have two children, a girl and a boy.  
"Perfect nuclear family," Sora had said by way of explanation "It makes us Digidestined seem normal, even though we're so extra special and have such good jobs."  
Sora herself was a fashion designer because people would expect her to have some sort of girly job and it was the only thing Sora thought she'd be able to even vaguely stomach. Besides, it made it sound like she'd stopped being such a tomboy and therefore she was less lesbian.  
Izzy was going to be writing computer programmes and in charge of keeping the Digital Gate open. He'd had to have SOMETHING to do with computers after all, especially considering that he'd been dragging his lap-top around through the first book and had always been at a computer terminal in the second. He had also decided to have a daughter called Chishiki although TK intended to remove the name. There wasn't much point to having it in there after all, it only added more lies to his ending.  
Mimi was going to own her own cooking show and be a great success at that. She had also elected to have a child but had decided on a boy, as she didn't want Kauryo mixed up in anything at all.  
Joe was naturally doctoring and was having a boy. Unlike Mimi, he thought it seemed unfair not to make a passing reference to his real child.  
TK was remaining a novelist. He didn't have much choice as he'd actually written the books! He had invented a son for himself and was busy making up all sorts of unnecessary details. He had a feeling he was getting broody and resolved to discuss adopting children with Izzy at the nearest opportunity.  
Kari became a school teacher because she wanted to do something meaningful and invented a son for herself.  
Davis had his noodle cart and a son. He'd tried to wrangle a marriage to Kari but Kari was having none of it.  
"It wouldn't be realistic," she said firmly "It's obviously just a childish infatuation and it would look silly if we really got married. The same with me and TK, it's plain that mostly I'm only flirting with him to piss you off. People wouldn't buy it if we actually got married."  
"Do you think?" TK had said doubtfully "People seem to want us to get married quite a lot."  
Kari shook her head.  
"I don't think they'd buy it," she replied "I mean, the ones who can see it's just to make Davis jealous would freak if we married. Flirting's okay but marriage to piss someone off? That's just a little too far!"  
So that was that.  
Yolei had chosen to be a housewife. She had also fulfilled a childhood ambition; she'd married Ken.  
"People will want to see at least two relationships," Matt said "And that one has proof all through - well, on Yolei's side."  
"Won't people be confused as Ken has never shown ANY interest in her?" Izzy had asked.  
"Nah," Matt said "Everyone will just assume she wore him down!"  
Ken had picked to be a detective because it sounded exciting. Yolei and Ken had three children, a girl and two boys. The idea had made Ken shudder, which had made everyone else laugh.  
Iori was a lawyer. They hadn't been able to think of anything decent for him to do. He had chosen to have a girl as the number of boys were outnumbering the amount of girls.  
"Do you think it'll go down okay?" TK asked Izzy as he typed the last words of the revised ending.  
"Sure they will," Izzy said "More than they'd believe the truth anyway! I mean come on - Matt and Ken running a brothel? ALL of us being gay? They'd NEVER buy that..."  
  
* * * *  
Some months after publication.  
  
TK was on the Internet, exploring sites dedicated to his books. He liked to do this, it always gave him a ego boost. He was so popular. It had been a while since he'd had time to do this however, Matt and Ken had recently been arrested for running a brothel and it had taken a lot of wit, courage and skill to convince the police that actually they were completely mistaken and these men were innocent and happily married. The 'ending' had proved pretty useful after all; it meant the police men had bought Yolei's tears and Sora insisting that their children missed their daddy.  
With a sigh, TK clicked on the first 'Digimon' website he found.  
Izzy was in the kitchen when TK suddenly called him sounding distressed. He came in to find TK clicking on one website after another.  
"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
TK looked at him.  
"Everyone hated my ending!" he wailed "Everyone's been complaining about it!"  
He kept clicking. Izzy leaned over his shoulder.  
"They think it's not realistic," he said slowly "This site says that Tai and Matt should have got together and so should Ken and Davis...and Yolei should have gone out with Kari..."  
"They say that the ending was shoe-horned in and quite plainly untrue!" TK said.  
TK and Izzy looked at each other and then spoke the one word that described everything in a nutshell.  
"Whoops..."  
  
The End.  
  
This was meant to be more serious that it ended up being! But I hope you found it amusing! And just remember - this is how it really happened! 


End file.
